The Fall
King Esryn of Rovuna is killed by the reanimated corpses of his family, inside his own palace. Following the latest in a long list of almost catastrophic events, the United Nations releases a worldwide broadcast to offer WALL a chance to sit down with the U.N. so as to talk about the possibility of working together. Director Stone believes it best to have the sit down, considering the events that have occurred within the last several years. Also, she believes the U.N. might actually propose an honest agreement. She calls for WALL to prepare for the meeting. ? ? The day of the meeting arrives and all of WALL is present. As the idea of WALL and the U.N. working together is proposed, everyone within and outside the building are attacked by soldiers emerging from various portals. Many are killed during the attack. Introduced to King Borace of Gressova, who demonstrates super human abilities during the fight. Eventually the soldiers are all defeated. WALL assists in the aftermath cleanup and rescue. (15 minute section) The event is reported on throughout the rest of the day. The next day, a broadcast is aired around the globe. A youngish man, calling himself Alexandar Spreksmax, reveals to everyone listening that WALL was in fact founded by a secret organization known as H.A.L.E. and claims to of have once been one of their employees, before their betrayal of him. He promises to "upload" the whole truth in a matter of seconds and bids farewell to every HALE employee. (3 minute section) Stone is alerted immediately to various videos, photos and documents belonging to HALE that are being uploaded onto the internet. One minute after Alex's broadcast is ceased, multiple HALE bases and hideouts are decimated by masses of explosive dark sand emerging from many portals. Sky High is unaffected. Alex summons various portals throughout Rovuna, above military bases, depots and forts. He unleashes more boom-powder upon the locations. Stone and WALL converse together from their separate locations. It is stated that the vast majority of HALE's records and documents have been uploaded to the internet and that all secret identities are now out in the open. Stone states that the members of WALL, along with close family members and loved ones, will have to go into hiding due to the potential ruckus that could be caused. Stone reveals that Alexandar was once a HALE employee. In 1995, during the Romos-Rovuna War/Rovuna Reclamation, Alex defected from the HALE to assist his native Romos. The higher ups at the time could not afford someone privy to HALE's existence walk about freely, and so a team was put together to bring him back. During their mission however, Alexandar would not comply, and in the ensuing argument he was killed. His body was brought back to HALE and buried. Alexandar walks through the streets of Rovuna's capital, surrounded by burning buildings and countless corpses. (1 minute section) Alexandar's coffin is exhumed from the cemetery, but his body is not within. Stone and the others are at a loss for words and ideas. Word comes through about disturbances in Rovuna. The team decide to head there. On their way to Rovuna, the team come to the conclusion that all nations possessing HALE bases and hideouts will have to be abandoned and that the countries leaders will want blood. They all acknowledge that their lives will never be the same as they were before. WALL, accompanied by various HALE agents/operatives, enter Rovuna via the sky. Flying and hovering over head, they see nothing but fire, ash, and corpses.